


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Mabel's husband is bad at sex so Dipper helps his twin get the job done.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 79





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two. This is a fun ship to write for. I'm open to requests but keep them short please.

Dipper can't see anything but he can feel how wet Mabel is. They're hiding in the coat closet and he's finger banging her to the best of his abilities because she kept giving him the bedroom eyes at the dinner table.

"I just started and you're soaked," he laughs quietly. "Did you and Damien fuck before you got here?" Her husband had always been one to get her going but rarely did he ever finish her off.

"Yeah, he bent me over the table and took about twenty seconds to cum." Mabel grinds against Dipper's hand and whimpers. "Fuck me to make me feel better? Pleeease Dippin Dots?"

Dipper rolls his eyes and moves his fingers faster. He wants to fuck her but it's not like they've got all the time in the world. "You know we agreed to hands only since you got married."

His twin scoffs and grabs his shirt to pull him closer. "Mason Pines shove your dick in me or so help me I'll do it myself. Dad's telling one of his hunting stories, we've got a solid ten minutes." Mabel reaches down and works Dipper's jeans open and yanks them and his boxers down to reveal his hard cock. "I knew you were into this!"

"Duh, of course I am. And lower your voice." He knows he shouldn't fuck Mabel for a lot of reasons but the main one now is that he doesn't even have a condom and they really didn't have the time. He's not able to think much more about it though because his sister has turned around and is already backing herself onto his dick.

They both let out a low moan as the heat of her cunt swallows him whole. It's been far too long and if she's already started then Dipper had no reason to stop her.

He grabs her hips and starts to thrust into her with quick jabs of the hips. She may have gotten married but he's been using his hands for about a year now so being in a pussy for once makes his body tense and ready to cum already.

"Unf Mabel- Fuck so tight." His words are quick like his hips and he knows he's not going to last long. And pulling out is not anywhere on his mind.

"God I know, a little longer though Dip, fuck me a little longer! Harder too, go harder!" The closet did a great job muffling their noises. They learned that when they were fourteen because it was the first place they fucked and Dipper's hormones didn't allow him to hold back then and he had fucked Mabel until they were both walking funny.

Dipper grips her hips harder and does as she asks because it's been so long since he's had a good hard fuck like this. And Mabel's pussy feels like it's trying to suck him in so he can't help it if he's letting his dick do all the thinking.

"I'm going to bust really soon," he stutters out. "Don't really want to pull out. You on any birth control?"

"Not at all," Mabel moans. "Cum in me, Dipper. Fuck a baby into me, you know we can pretend it's Damien's! It should've been you I promised myself to anyway. No one has ever dicked me down this good, so god please cum in me!"

Dipper had stopped trying to argue with Mabel a long time ago. And he figures fuck it. If she wants him to knock her up then damn it he's going to fuck her like a man on a mission.

He leans over and quickens his thrusts, fucking into his twin hard enough to know she's going to be walking funny after. She only gets out a small gasp before he's turning her head to make out with her, stuffing their tongues down each other's throats as they both twitch and spasm from their shared orgasm.

Dipper has his cock rammed as far as it'll go into his sister as he cums, filling her with a hot, fertile load.

He's still kissing her when his dick goes limp, grabbing her boob because he can.

"Mm, Dipper, you filled me up, we should get going to make sure they don't question where we went. What are you trying to do anyway? Get me horny all over again?"

"Yeah." He laughs and pinches her nipple. "Find a reason to stay the night. I will too then we can sneak down here like we used to and really make sure there's a baby in you before you have to go home to that two pump chump."

Mabel giggles. "Oh, I think my bro-bro is into cumming in me. Want to pump another load into me? Wanna fuck me all night like we did when we were horny teenagers?"

Dipper pinches her nipple again and watches her pained but excited face. "I'm going to fuck you until you can hardly walk."

"Ooooh, sounds like a challenge. Fine we'll stay the night here and I'd better leave here with a limp, Mister." Mabel stands up and fixes her clothes. "Let's get wine drunk and force Damien to drink with us so we can stay."

Dipper smiles as he fixes his clothes as well. This is going to be the best sleep over ever. "I'm in, let's do it."


End file.
